Ships Will Be Tested
by tysongirl123
Summary: Zatanna finally has time away from the Justice League. She and Nightwing have been friends, close friends, and even closer friends. She wants to get even closer with Dick. Will Nightwing put forth the effort or will both friendship and relationship be tested? (This is a little like my own 3rd season of the show except I won't make anyone bawl their eyes out. XD)
1. Chapter 1

Nightwing sat watching the news in the corner in his comfortable chair, similar to Bruce's chair in the Batcave.

He turned it off when The Gordon Godfrey Show came on. It was nothing like any other talk show. It was about hating the Justice League. Whatever they did to him must've really hurt him or secretly, he loved them. Who knows?

Dick looked at the curtains under the stairwell. Behind them was Superboy, Lagon, and Miss Martian's room. He truly missed Mount Justice, but he, well technically Aqualad, had to blow it up while Kaldur was in a deep cover mission. Now, their HQ was in a warehouse.

"Best place in the world," he whispered to himself with a sigh.

"Could use some decoration, better tech. What da ya think Boy Wonder?"

Usually, Dick would turn around ready to fight but, that voice was much too familiar.

"Zee! I mean, sup Zee," he said trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

Zatanna smiles.

"Nonchalant approach. Hate it."

He smiles as she walks towards him and hugs him tightly around the neck. He does the same around her waist.

When Zatanna joined the Team, there was always a certain romance between them. When she joined the Justice League a year before, relations stopped. No one broke it off. They just didn't have time for each other.

"So, what brings you into the neighborhood?"

"I need your help with something, if you're not busy."

"No, I was just getting ready to leave. What's up?"

"Tech problems with my desktop."

"You found the right guy," he says smiling.

"My place tomorrow night?"

He smiles and jests, "If I didn't know any better, I'll say you just asked me on a date."

She smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"Good night, Dick," she snickers, turning towards the door.

"Say it backwards and I will."

Zatanna turns around and smiles.

"Evol ouy. Doog thgin."

"Love it."

She smiles and pushes the door open and lets it swing closed.

He sighs dreamily and snaps back into reality.

"Stay whelmed," he said aloud, placing the remote on the arm of the chair.

Nightwing picks up a duffelbag of street clothes that he really didn't feel like changing into, and leaves the building. He looks –correction— _stares_ at Zatanna as she rides away on a motorcycle.

He truly loved everything about her. He could just hear Wally's voice now.

"Dude, you should've gone for it right then and there!"

"Heh. Wally."

He was his best friend. The first person he could trust with his secret ID. Now, he's dead and he missed him.

Dick sighed, trying not to pry into his sentimental side like he has done before thinking about him.

He hopped on his cycle and began his way home. 10 minutes later, he was there.

He always loved coming home to his huge apartment at the end of the night or the beginning of the day, depending on what he was doing with the Team or at college.

He looked left and right to see if and spectators may be doing what they do best and climbed up onto the fire escape. Walking up the stairs, he listened to the rhythmic clanks of his feet hitting the rusted metal and stopped at the second landing and pried open his window.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping inside the bedroom of his apartment, Dick peeled off his mask that stuck to his face from perspiration. He dropped his duffel near the window and closed it. He ran his fingers through his hair to get it out of the way as he walked to the bathroom, but there was no use since it would always flop back.

He started running hot water in the tub and placed his mask on the sink as he took off his Nightwing gloves and boots and then stripping to nothing but his boxers, he was interrupted by his phone's muffled cries in his duffel bag.

Walking back into the bedroom he took it out of a side pocket and looked at his phone.

"Great," he sighed.

It was about time to get dressed and get to Gotham State for his advanced lectures.

Just throwing on the button-up and gray jeans he had in the duffel, Dick felt weary from the lack of sleep.

He went back into the bathroom to wash his face and brushed his teeth. Splashing cool water into his face didn't do much so when he climbed on his motorcycle, balance was not on his side. He decided to take it slow today.

When he rode into the University and put his kickstand down, he developed a headache. Walking into the building, knowing he's been through worst, Dick rushed to class.

He walked into the lecture hall and took his seat in the back as the door opened and closed once more.

Dick hated Professor Sanchez's lectures. Mainly because he didn't need to know what happened when Christopher Columbus sail the ocean blue 1992 or something like that so typically, he fell asleep.

He woke up to the sound of feet pounding hardwood.

He instantly jumped up, blink groggily and sighed, "I'm going to fail."

Pushing his hair to the side of his face, he left the hall.

Having nothing else to do since the rest of his Professors had business to attend to, he went home and took a much needed shower.

Zatanna sat in her living room with her laptop on her lap finishing a report that needed to be done for her historical studies class.

Giving it a break, Zatanna went into her computer room and stood in front of her computer.

"Evig siht retupmoc erawdrah smelbrop," she casts. _Give this computer hardware problems._

She wasn't trying to be deceptive to Dick. They'd both been so busy and if she just asked to hang out, she knew he most likely wouldn't have agreed to come.

Losing her train of thought to the ding of the doorbell, she went to open the door. A totally chalant Dick stood there.

"Dickey!" she jested.

"Giving each other cute couple nicknames already?" he replied, coming inside, his blue eyes staring into her cyan eyes.

Zatanna blushed at the comment.

 _Don't do anything to screw it up, Zee,_ she said in her head.

"So what's up?"

"Not much. What's up with you?"

He chuckles. "I mean with your desktop."

 _Like that._

She leads him over to the next room where he rolls up a chair to the computer.

He turns on the computer and instantly started typing, not even letting it start up. All of a sudden, codes that Zatanna could barely understand popped up.

She couldn't do that with a few backwards words.

"Looks like the problem is hardware," Dick says outstretching his arms and trying to crack his fingers to no avail. "Easy fix."

"I appreciate it, Dick."

He smiles which she knows was there because she was right next to him.

Typing a little faster, the pages begin to close out.

"OK. All done, Zee." he says standing up, turning towards Zatanna.

"Thanks. That was quick."

She looked down sadly

Dick dives in for a hug and holds her tightly.

 _Hey, she loves chalant,_ he thinks.

Zatanna puts her arms around his neck and puts her cheek to his, never wanting to let go.

"Maybe we could hang out sometime?" Dick asked never breaking the hug, knowing he wouldn't see her for a while.

Zatanna smiled.

"I would love that," she responds with a soft voice, clutching his shirt, breathing in his soft cologne.

Dick backs up first, letting his fingertips touch her hips. Zatanna reluctantly lets go as her nose grazes his.

He looks down and snickers, "That was little too close."

"No. I love chalant guys."

He smiles and puts his hand on her shoulder. Coming a little closer, he twists head to the side and leans in slowly.

Just wanting to get it over with, Zatanna forcefully pulled him in and their lips met for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

As their tongues wrapped around each others, they were too much in the moment to care about what happened next.

Zatanna didn't even realize she'd jumped onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

They kissed like that until they were both breathless.

Dick put his forehead to hers and breathed heavily as she closed her eyes waiting for something to happen.

After a night of talking and more kissing, Dick woke up in Zatanna's bed.

Sitting up gave him a headache from all the blood the rushed to the one side of his brain.

He looked to the side of him at Zatanna.

Her shoulder-length black hair sat on her cheek as she slept off the night.

He moved it to the back of her head and kissed her cheek which instantly woke her up.

"Morning my little mage," he whispered in her ear.

She sat up, kind of forgetting he was there.

"Good morning Boy Wonder," she said tapping his nose lightly.

He chuckles then cups her cheek and gives her a peck on the lips.

He gets up, realizing he only has his boxer-briefs on.

He spots his clothes on the floor as Zatanna gets up and puts some clothes on too.

"So, what are you doing today?" Dick asked buttoning up his pants.

"I'm helping Raquel plan for her wedding. You can help if you want."

The word _wedding_ made Dick cringe a little. Not saying that he didn't believe in love, he just didn't think love would last when you're so young.

"It's going to be filled with giggles and sappy stuff isn't it?" he asked leaving his shirt unbuttoned, turning towards a fully dressed Zatanna.

"Duh," she scoffed.

He smiled and walked to her.

"Enjoy your time," Dick said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to be everyone's favorite Boy Wonder."

"In the day. Wow."

He smiles.

"I'll see you later, Zee."

"Later Dick."

Dick walks out of the bedroom as Zatanna sits down on the bed and sighs dreamily.

 **A/N: I know this may be a little shorter than usual but trust me, you should see my other fan fictions.**

 **MAJOR upgrade. Love it hate it. Lemme know what you want to see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I took** _ **Monkey D. Conan's**_ **review into consideration and you'll see if I used it or not. Maybe in this chapter, maybe not. This A/N isn't suspense for anyone but you. XD**

"Oh my gosh Raquel, I love that dress!" Zatanna exclaims sitting in the dressing room with Rocket.

"I dunno, Zee. Leo didn't kneel down on one knee because I'm known as a girly-girl."

She looks at herself on the dais, in the mirror, and looked just like what her mom always wanted her to be.

A full-fledged girl.

"Don't worry," Zatanna reassures, "we still have options," she says pointing to the rack of white behind her.

"Zee, let's give it a break. I'm starving!"

"Fine," she says, just forgetting the 2 hours they spent there.

Raquel changes up and tears Zatanna away a dress she was looking at that she knew neither of them could afford..

"There's a café just around the corner," Zatanna explains.

"Okay. Let's go."

They start walking curiosity gets the better of her.

"So, Zee. Lately, everything has been all about me. What's up with you? Any love interests?"

"My, my. Is it me or is it hot out here?"

"Who's the guy, Zee?" she squeals.

"He's no one special. I don't think it's going to work out anyway. He always 'working' and most of the time likes solitude."

"Hey, at least he has a job," Raquel jested as they walked into the café.

Dick wiped tears that cascaded down his face that bled through his mask as he kneeled down at Wally's grave.

"You died a hero," he sniffled as a tree branch snapped behind him.

Turning only his head, his eyes met with Tigress's as he wiped his last tear.

"Hi, Artemis," he said standing up, his voice shaky.

"I guess the stoic didn't teach you enough," she responded stepping closer.

"Yeah," he softly chuckled, looking back at the tombstone.

"Can we talk sometime?" she asked out of the blue, probably trying to get away before he cried again.

"Um, yeah," he replied distant and solemnly, looking at her.

"We all miss him," Artemis sighs, putting her hand on his shoulder.

She put her mask back on and quickly left, leaving Dick alone with his thoughts of his best friend disappearing in front of his eyes.


End file.
